gameknight999fandomcom-20200223-history
Gameknight999 Wiki
Founded by TheFallenNinja Rules and Regulations Our Staff Help with Ranks FAQ/Help pages Gameknight999 Wiki es también en español Gameknight999维基也是中国语 Gameknight999 وکی اردو میں | GAMEKNIGHT.png|Gameknight999 Offical Site.|linktext=Where anyone can edit! CMCI.jpeg| Our partner wiki.|linktext=Craft Media Cast International Wiki GM999_BACKROUND.jpg|Picture Contest|linktext=Entries for the picture contest! Gameknight999.jpg|Gameknight999|linktext=The User-that-is-not-a-user.|link=Gameknight999 type=create width=15 placeholder=Let your Gameknight adventures begin! buttonlabel=Create! break=no Welcome to the Gameknight999 Wiki, the Ultimate and Official Resource of The Gameknight999 Series! Welcome, User-that-is-not-a-user, to the Gameknight999 wiki, the Ultimate Resource of Gameknight999, and where ! We have '' '' articles, users, and edits on this wiki. The allows you to learn the information about the characters, post all your comments in the forum page, and check out the latest news. Please read the Wiki rules before editing or creating any pages. Please, respect mods and admins, and don't change things according to your own opinion. This wiki is the main wiki and is part of the Gameknight999 Wikia Community. Bored? Visit the To-Do List to find things we need done! *Non-Portable Infoboxes *Pages Without Images *Dead End Pages *Wanted Pages (redlinks) *Pages Without an Infobox *Templates Without a Type General *''Congrats!'' MingoPlaysGames won the First Picture Contest! *Contribute to the forums, edit, and add pages and catagories to help out the wiki! Let's reach 200 non-stub pages! *'No leaking info about future articles!' *Come see the Ultimate World Editing -Merry Christmas from everyone at the wiki! Thank you for helping edit pages, and we wish you a Happy New Year! -200 Pages: Done! We have over 200 pages (the 200th was Blaze)! Now, time to edit and clear stubs! -Major Wanted Pages Cleanup: Have you ever visited the Wanted Pages and noticed all the Categories for a single character? What's up with that? Well, back in the wiki's beginning, there were categories for Gameknight999, Crafter, Erebus, and Malacoda. When users edited these pages, a message was left on their wall, saying "Thanks for editing Category:Malacoda"... And then, those categories were deleted, creating redlinks on user talk pages. Well, we've finally removed many redlinks for pages that will never be added! Now the Wanted Links page is cleaner and easier to read. -NPC Ranks: Hey, everyone! We've began adding links to NPC profession pages (like Crafter (rank) and Trapper (rank)). However, many are redlinks! Please, help us add these pages. Doing so helps us get a Wikia Spotlight! -Navigation: Hello, Wikians! The navigation buttons are finally complete! For a while, we've seen 5 or 6 buttons, which was uneven. They had different fonts. But now, finally (cough cough yay, me), better buttons are here! Don't worry, I totally didn't forget about them! * Visit our Help Desk for Questions and Answers. * Read our Wiki Rules. * Visit the list of Staff. * Start making a article! * Check the Frequently Asked Questions before asking a question. Would you like to play on the official Gameknight999 server? Do you want to see Crafter's Village and other important locations? Do you want to play Elytra Perils, a game only available on one server? Visit the Gameknight999 server! The IP address is mc.gameknight999.com. To see some of the locations from the book (Crafter's Village, Zombie-Town, etc.), go to the survival server and type /warp bookwarps. Then press a button and see places from the books! FAQ/Help pages FAQ Guides! Category:Browse